


midnight mint chip

by captainscarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, mcu - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainscarletwanda/pseuds/captainscarletwanda
Summary: you can’t sleep and head down to the kitchen to get some ice cream. you find the mystery man himself, Bucky Barnes, and you decide to grab two spoons.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	midnight mint chip

**Author's Note:**

> song ; ill be seeing you - billie holiday
> 
> A/N ; have you ever seen the notebook? and they are in the street dancing? this. this is not that. but that was my idea! and then the ice cream happened and here were are folks. still added the iconic song above if you’d like to listen to it. i did while writing. feedback is apperciated and encouraged! thank you for reading. :)

Like most nights, you couldn’t sleep. Granted, you were mostly accustomed to it, and occasionally you were able to return to the comfort of a hopefully dreamless sleep in your warm bed.

But some nights, like this one, you just couldn’t slip away to that. You tossed and turned and then you flopped right out of bed. Ignoring you now sore rear end, you kicked yourself free from the blankets that caused your fall and headed to the kitchen, not bothering to recover the fallen blankets to their mattress.

Usually, you weren’t the only one to have the same idea. Most nights you were accompanied by Steve, or Nat, and occasionally even Bruce. Being an Avenger meant countless nightmares, endless torment of the past, things you just couldn’t outrun. 

Not even if you’re a super-soldier.

As you entered the elevator and pressed the button to the floor you were searching for, tapping your feet nervously on the expensive tiles. You secretly hoped Clint hadn’t stolen your mint chocolate chip ice cream. He had made a joke about doing it before, and since it was your secret to help get a decent at best sleep, you prayed he didn’t.

None the less when you got to the kitchen, there it was in all its glory in the fridge. You did a small and quiet victory dance as to be courteous to your sleeping tower mates as you made yourself a bowl with the last of it before heading out to the balcony.

But what stopped you was the clear glass door was slid open already, Wind lightly blowing giving you soft goosebumps on your arms and legs. This was odd, as you had encountered nearly every Avenger this time of night and none had expressed a desire to go out to the balcony, nor had you ever found then there. Granted when these nights happened not much talking was done but still, it was odd.

There was one Avenger that you hadn’t spent much time around, Bucky Barnes. You hadn’t ever seen him at this time of night maybe it was him? So taking a chance, you slipped another spoon from the drawer as quietly as you could before heading out.

Taking a slow breath, your tired voice called out softly into the night. “Bucky?”

He stood up almost instantly, eyes wide and red, as if he had been crying, or maybe because of the same reason you were out of your bed. Nightmares.

You gave him a gentle smile and placed the bowl of ice cream on the table Tony had picked out for the balcony. (Well, Pepper did, tony approved but she had bought it before that.) “Want some ice cream? It helps me when I, ya know-”

“Sure”

You looked at him fast. You didn’t expect the man who anyone ever hardly saw around the tower to almost instantaneously accept your offer. You were fully prepared to leave him to his thoughts but this was a surprise. A good one you hoped, a welcomed one.

“Well that’s good, cause lucky for you I brought two spoons. I thought someone was out here and figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right? You can, um help yourself.”, you ramble nervously before the almost ridged man who you had taken a seat in the chair next to his.

“Thank you.”, he muttered, sitting back down and picking up the spoon and taking a small amount of the half-melted chocolatey minty goodness. “What flavor is this?” He wondered allowed, and you weren’t sure if he was addressing you or speaking to himself.

You take a spoonful of your own and answer the curious man, “Mint Chocolate Chip. It’s my favorite, and it helps me fall back to sleep when I’m having a hard time.”

He nods at you and you both slip the spoons into your mouths. You continue to eat, whispered, but effortless words are exchanged at various points throughout the night, but it’s mostly silent. You both don’t talk about what brought you don’t here. A silent agreement you’re happy to uphold.

But the silence is comfortable. One that you hope Bucky enjoys as much as you do. That he finds comfort in it. Soon enough though, the ice cream has been drained from the bowl and into your stomachs, leaving none left to be enjoyed.

Bucky goes to grab another spoonful but the clink of the bowl makes him realize the absence of the ice cream.”Is there more?” he asks hopefully. He hadn’t been this calm since, well he didn’t remember. He didn’t want this time with the girl to end, not when he was enjoying himself.

“That was the last of it, I’ll have to ask FRIDAY to put it on the grocery list.”, you say giving the moonlit man a sad smile. “We could just sit here? Or go back to our beds, or-″

“I don’t think I’m ready to go back to bed yet.” He says as he stares deeply into your eyes.

You nod placing your spoon in the bowl, Bucky following your actions before you both become silent. 

You stand, and for a moment Bucky panics. Did he do something wrong? Are you leaving him out here? You exaggerate a shiver before you turn to him. “If we’re staying out here I’ll need a blanket, want one?”

He sinks back into the lounge chair, letting out an airy chuckle, ”Sure, Doll.”

“Great. I’ll be right back then.”, He watches you scurry off into the tower looking for blankets and he can’t help the corners of his pink lips lifting slightly.

As he waits he realizes the empty bowl is still there. The bowl has little pieces of chocolate and melted ice cream stuck around the edges of their scooping harshly at the bowl to get more of it. Their spoons had landed one on top of the other. The moonlight refective on their silver surface.

He’s decided the mint chocolate chip is his favorite. And you might be too.


End file.
